<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Only A Game by Drarrymadhatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380515">It's Only A Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter'>Drarrymadhatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry and Draco are paired together for Muggle Studies? - A  drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Only A Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It’s Only A Game</strong>
</p><p><br/>“Ok class, attention please!” called Professor Layton, as she swept into the classroom, the clicking of her heels on the stone floor echoing throughout the classroom.<br/>“I’m Professor Layton, and I will be your new Muggle Studies teacher for this semester.” She paused at her desk and removed her cloak, laying it on the back of her chair before continuing. “I’m aware that many of you think this subject is a waste of time.” She took a moment to look at each student, as if challenging them to contradict her.<br/>“Let me be perfectly clear. This class is not optional. The coursework is not optional. Full participation is not optional. Failure to pass this NEWT will mean all your other NEWTS will be null and void. Do you all understand? Good. Now, with that in mind, let’s get on with business.”<br/>She flicked her wand towards the board to reveal a list of student’s names.<br/>“Firstly, you will separate into pairs. You can find your allocated pairs on the list.”<br/>“Hell no, you can’t pair me with him!” demanded Draco furiously, “I’m not failing just cause Potter has shit for brains.”<br/>“Oh bloody hell!” countered Harry. “We all know the only reason we’re paired together is because no one else can be bothered to put up with your shite.”<br/>However, before they could take their complaints any further, Professor Layton’s voice cut across them.<br/>“Mind your language, boys. All pairs are final and failure to participate appropriately in your chosen pairing will result in a fail grade, so keep the grumbling to a minimum, please.”</p><p>“Secondly, you will form a line and each collect a Muggle board game from the pile on my desk.<br/>By the time Harry had managed to convince Draco to quit whining, the rest of the class had already formed a line and had begun collecting their games.<br/>“Typical. You just had to act like a two year old and now we’re last. Merlin knows what crappy game we’ll be left with!”<br/>“Shut it, Potter. Forgive me if being stuck with you isn’t particularly high on my list of priorities.”<br/>“Just shut up and get over here.”<br/>“Not likely Potter, demanded Draco, as he pushed his way in front of Harry.<br/>“We’re supposed to line up in pairs,” sighed Harry wearily, “can you just stop being a baby and stand next to me.”<br/>“Or I could stand in front of you because it’s alphabetical and, of course, I’m better than you.”<br/>“Oh for the love of —” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to gather what remained of his patience. “Fine. Stand in front of me. Whatever.”<br/>“You will study the game,” intonned Professor Layton, “This includes actually playing it, and compiling a report on it, no less than three rolls of parchment to be handed in for tomorrow’s class. Once you have your partner and your game, you may leave the classroom to work elsewhere, if you prefer.”<br/>“Well done, Malfoy, we’re stuck with bloody lotto bingo!”<br/>“What, pray tell, is lotto bungo?”<br/>“Bingo,” corrected Harry irritably, “and it’s the most crap muggle game in the world!”<br/>“Any muggle game is crap, if you ask me.”<br/>“Good thing no one asked you then!” sniped Harry. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”<br/>“Where the hell are you going?” Demanded Draco<br/>“To find somewhere to work on this obviously.”<br/>“Where exactly did you have in mind, cause I’m not going to the bloody Gryffindor common room and the library’s out too.”<br/>“Fine, we’ll stay here then. Everyone else has gone anyway.” replied Harry as he pulled out his chair and sat down in resignation.</p><p>“Are you seriously just going to sit there and watch me?” demanded Harry, as he tinkered with the game, trying to set the lotto ball on its stand.<br/>“Why the hell should I help?”<br/>“Because it’s a bloody joint project, so get over here!”<br/>“Can’t you just use magic”<br/>“We’ve to do it the muggle way, so that would be a no. Look, I’ll set it up and you read the instructions so you know how to play it.”<br/>He threw Draco the booklet of gameplay instructions and focused on setting the game up, resolutely ignoring Draco’s insistent huffing.<br/>Once the game was set up and they had gone over the gameplay rules, they began to play, careful to take notes as they went.<br/>“It’s stuck.”<br/>“Just be gentle with it.”<br/>“Quit it Malfoy, you’re going fuck up the game.”<br/>“Me? You’re the fuck up.”<br/>“Oh yeah? How’s that now?<br/>“You’re the one that goes around causing the imminent demise of everyone who has the misfortune to consider being your friend or family, Potter.”<br/>“Get stuffed, Malfoy, at least I can follow simple instructions.”<br/>“Meaning?”<br/>“Kill any headmasters lately? No? That’s what I thought.”<br/>“You know what? Screw this!” yelled Draco, as he stood up and went to grab his bag.<br/>“Malfoy, wait.” Harry knew he had been an arse, well so had Malfoy, but still there was no point in stooping to his level.</p><p>“What, Potter.”<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. Let’s just pack this up and write what notes we have, ok? This isn’t worth it.”<br/>“Not worth it? More like you don’t want me to win!”<br/>“As if, Malfoy.”<br/>“I think you’re scared, Potter.”<br/>“Of course I’m not!”<br/>“Then prove it,” smiled Draco slyly.<br/>Seeming to call a momentary truce, both boys sat back down and finished their game. And if they happened to enjoy themselves, well that was no one’s business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>